A conventional drill press generally includes a column connected to a base and a movable box is connected to the column. A motor is connected to the movable box and a chuck is connected to the motor so that the chuck is rotated at a high speed by the motor. A toothed rack is connected to the column and the movable box is movable on the rack by pulling a handle connected to the box. An object to be drilled is positioned on the base and pressed by a pressing member connected to the column. Nevertheless, when the object to be drilled is so tall that the chuck cannot be raised to a enough height, the operator will rotate the column together with the motor, the chuck and the pressing member 180 degrees so that the object can be placed on a lower surface other than the base. It is difficult to rotate the column on the base by one operator because the column is fixed on the base by at least four bolts and the center of weight of the column is too high because the motor.
The present invention intends to provide a column positioning device for a drill press wherein the column can be positioned by a pin inserting into one of two positioning passages in the column. When the column is rotated 180 degrees, the operator simply inserts the pin into the other positioning passage.